1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a imaging device having impact resistance, for example, a monitoring camera device disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-60445 is known. In the monitoring camera device, as illustrated in FIG. 16, exterior unit 501 with a dome cover is fixed to fixing pedestal portion 503 by mounting screw 505 and covers an internal structure including lens unit 507. Lens unit 507 is supported by a pair of lens unit support portions 509. Lens unit support portions 509 are pivoted at a pair of support portions 513 of base portion 511. Fixing pedestal portion 503 fixes and supports base portion 511 and mounting board 515. A capturing element included in lens unit 507 is connected to mounting board 515 via transmission cable 517. Spring accommodation portion 519 of lens unit support portion 509 is fitted to protrusion 521 of lens unit 507. Protrusion 521 of lens unit 507 is pressed by elastic member 523. In a case where a predetermined impact is applied to the dome cover in the monitoring camera device, lens unit 507 is pressed in an opposite direction of the direction of a subject. As a result, lens unit 507 performs a retreat operation.
In the monitoring camera device disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-60445, the lens unit is fixed to the fixing pedestal. Therefore, various components including the fixing pedestal are interposed between the dome cover and a lens. Therefore, positional deviations in the components and the like act as a cumulative tolerance, and it is difficult to ensure the positional accuracy of the dome cover and the lens. Particularly, as the capturing element has a higher pixel count, the positional relationship between the dome cover and the lens affects image quality.